


To This We've Come

by Geoduck



Category: R.O.D: Read or Die & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anita is master of the facepalm, Gen, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: Waiting in a hospital emergency room is excruciating... particularly if your favorite pastime is closed off to you.





	

Michelle burst through the door at full speed.

"WHERE IS MY LITTLE ANITA? I **demand** to see her, now! Heads will roll if..."

"Sis, calm down." Maggie was sitting next to the receptionist desk, her knees tucked up to her chin.

"Maggie? Where's Anita, how is she?"

"They think it's just a sprain, but they're taking an x-ray of her ankle to be certain."

Michelle put a hand to her chest and slowly exhaled. "Thank God. I was so, so terrified, I..."

"Sis? Do you have any books with you?"

"Books? No. I was in such a hurry to get here, I didn't think to pick any up."

"The th-thing is... there's nothing to read here."

"NOTHING?"

"There's some pamphlets, but I read them already."

"Pamphlets? About what?"

"Well," Maggie flushed, "most of them are about, uh... sexually transmitted diseases." She hid her face behind her knees.

"Oh, my."

Maggie slowly uncurled herself and stood up. "But now that you're here, maybe I can go and pick some up."

"Good idea. I'll wait here if anything happens."

"I'm going." Maggie started towards the exit, but gradually slowed. "...but what if Anita needs me?" She came to a full stop. "I can't leave like that." She turned around and walked quickly back to her chair. "But there are no books." She started slowing. "Nothing to read. Not even a _National Geographic_."

Michelle look at her sister with worry. "Maggie dear? Why don't **you** wait here, and **I'll** just pop out and get us some books." The elder sister followed the trajectory of the younger one. "I'm sure that Anita won't need me for the five minutes I'd be gone." She started slowing. "But what if I'm wrong? What if the doctors need some vital medical information that only I can give them?" She came to a stop and turned back. "It's far too risky to leave. Even if it means not reading anything... at all..." Michelle slowed down. "Possibly for hours on end."

"Sis?" Maggie had tears in her eyes and her voice.

"There's... there's only one thing to do."

"What?"

"Panic!" Michelle pendulumed back and forth from the exit to the receptionist and back again, caught between her compulsions to read and to protect Anita. Maggie simply curled up into a ball and sobbed.

Some fifteen minutes later, Anita limped into the waiting area with the aid of a crutch and a helpful nurse. Her right ankle was thoroughly swaddled in ace bandages.

Michelle was still racing back and forth between the exit and the receptionist, while Maggie was now actively crawling underneath the chairs, on the off chance that a stray book or magazine had fallen behind them.

After a few seconds, Michelle finally caught sight of Anita. Her gasp caught Maggie's attention, who climbed out from underneath the seats. Anita braced for impact as her sisters rushed towards her. Their arms reached out and...

...grabbed her backpack, which the nurse was carrying.

"I call dibs on the English textbook!"

"No fair, sis."

A vein popped out on Anita's forehead. "Hey, nurse lady. The doctors here can have people committed, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when I wrote this, but I posted it at ff.net back in 2009.


End file.
